The present invention relates to a self-securing end cap for wire delivery systems, such as a raceway. In particular, upon insertion of the end cap on the terminal end of the raceway, a plurality of barbs extending from the end cap engage the inner surface of the raceway. The barbs provide a friction fit between the end cap and the raceway preventing the end cap from separating from the raceway.
Wire delivery systems, such as raceways, are employed to hold and manage wires, such as voice, data, and power wiring. Specifically, the raceway is mounted to a supporting surface, such as a wall or ceiling, and the raceway distributes the wires carried therein throughout a room. This provides efficient delivery and management of the wiring throughout a room while hiding the unattractive wires. End caps are employed to provide a closure element or cap at the point where the raceway ends, enclosing the wires held within the raceway delivery system.
Prior art end caps for raceways commonly include a threaded screw hole that accepts a screw that has been inserted through the sidewall of the raceway, thus securing the end cap to the raceway. Since the prior art end caps require the use of a separate fastener, such as a screw, costs are increased in employing the end cap. In addition, efficiency is decreased because the prior art end caps are not self-securing in the additional steps of inserting and tightening the screw are required for assembling the end cap onto the end of the raceway.
Another problem with prior art end caps is that a single end cap cannot be used with raceways that vary in their inner channel width. As a result, different end caps must be made to accommodate different sized raceways.
Examples of prior art end caps are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,972 to Nudelmont et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,169 to Palmer; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,672 to Rohder.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an improved end cap for a raceway that is cost effective and efficient to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an end cap that is self-securing with the raceway.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an end cap that is a one-piece unitary member that can be employed without the use of separate fasteners.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an end cap that can accommodate raceways that vary in their inner channel width.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by an end cap for engaging a raceway, comprising an end wall portion extending in a first direction, the end wall portion having an inner surface and an outer surface. A gripping wall portion extending from the inner surface of the end wall portion in a second direction, the gripping wall portion having a first surface and a second surface, the first surface and the second surface facing in opposing directions. A first securing member extending from the first surface of the gripping wall portion for engaging an inner perimeter surface of the raceway, the first securing member includes a plurality of first securing elements. A second securing member extending from the second surface of the gripping wall portion for engaging the inner perimeter of the raceway, whereby the first securing member and the second securing member form a friction fit with the raceway.
The foregoing objects are also attained by an end cap for engaging a raceway, comprising an end wall portion extending in a first direction, the end wall portion having an inner surface and an outer surface, and a sidewall. A gripping wall portion having opposing first and second surfaces and opposing first and second ends, the gripping wall portion extending in a second direction from the inner surface of the end wall portion at the first end of the gripping wall portion. A first securing member extending from the first surface of the gripping wall portion proximate the sidewall of the end wall portion, the first securing member tapering from the first end to the second end of the gripping wall portion for engaging an inner perimeter surface of the raceway. A second securing member extending from the second surface of the gripping wall portion, the second securing member tapering from the first end to the second end of the gripping wall portion for engaging the inner perimeter surface of the raceway, whereby the first securing member and the second securing member form a friction fit with the raceway.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a raceway assembly, comprising a raceway having a base for attaching to a support, a cover releasably attached to the base, and an inner perimeter surface defining an inner channel, the inner perimeter surface having a substantially flat and continuous inner portion, and the inner channel having a terminal end. An end cap releasably engaging the raceway at the terminal end. The end cap including an end wall portion extending in a first direction and having inner and outer surfaces. A gripping wall portion received in the inner channel of the raceway, extending from the inner surface of the end wall portion in a second direction. A first securing member extending from the gripping wall portion, engaging the inner portion of the raceway forming a friction fit therewith preventing the end cap from separating from the raceway.
By designing the end cap in this fashion, it can be secured to the end of a raceway without the need of a separate fastener, reducing costs and increasing efficiency. In addition, then end cap can be employed with various sized raceways.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the invention.